Complicated Love Of Magic
by chinookchick
Summary: Sakura's a fairy and she meet's sasuke and take's an interest in him. All the girls in the skool like him also so she has compition, She promised not to use magic but she might break it. rated M for futere lemons. there is also humor in this fic. plz R


"Mom, please

"Mom, please?" Begged a pink haired teen.

"Sakura, no, what if you let out our secret?" The teen's mother said.

"They won't, I'll be extra careful to keep it a secret. Please mom, I want to go to a normal high school" Sakura continued to beg.

Sakura's mom just sighed. She wasn't going to get through to her daughter would she?

"Sakura, you know that you can't use any magic in front of people, right?" Sakura's mom asked.

"Yes mom, 'don't use magic in front of non-magic beings', I know already, sheesh" Sakura mocked in her mom's voice.

"Fine, you can go but I want to know what country and what school and I have to ok it" Her mother said.

"Of coarse, I'm going to the realm earth obviously and im going to Japan to a tiny middle class village called 'kohona'" Sakura answered excitingly.

"Ok that's ok, but what school?" Sakura's mom asked.

"Oh, kohona private high school academy" sakura answered.

"Ok, go pack, I'll go with you to find a place and register you but I'll come right back here, to Heiwa" Sakura's mom sighed.

"Oh, thanks mom, you're the best!" Sakura said excitingly and hugged her mom in a bone crushing hug before running off to go pack to go to school.

_**Sakura's room while packing………………**_

Sakura squealed happily while packing. She just couldn't believe it; she was going to a normal high school. I mean don't get me wrong but the high school here can be fun but your only studying magic and myths. She always was amazed with the human world. And now, she was going to associate with them and live a life as a normal human being.

Plus, she get's a break from using her fairy magic. Yes, she was a fairy with magic but she wasn't those stereo type fairies that where only 4 inch's tall that glowed, No, She was 5'6 with no wings and she surely didn't glow, well she could have wings when she transformed but She doesn't in her human appearance.

Sakura ran to her closet and grabbed all the clothes that where hanging and pulled them out the closet and set them on her bed. Ok, maybe she could use a tiny bit of magic to give her hand with packing.

Sakura pointed her index finger to the pile of clothes on the bed and a tiny flash of purple flew to the pile of clothes and the clothes started to float in the air.

"Ok, now this works so much better" Sakura sighed.

The first outfit inline was a purple sundress with yellow sun flowers. Sakura shook her head no and the outfit flew to the closet and hung it self back up. The next one was a black t-shirt with red roses on the front with a dagger going through the roses ((I actually have this shirt, and it's 1 of my fav's XD)) Sakura nodded and the shirt folded up and set itself in the big suitcase. The nest outfit was black skinny jeans and Sakura nodded and the jeans folded and set itself in the suit case. The next one was a shirt that hung off the shoulders and it was long sleeve and it was black also. Sakura nodded and it packed it self in the case. The next one was just a pair of blue jeans that have minor tares (sp?) in them and Sakura nodded and it packed itself in the case.

After a couple jean skirts and shirts and jeans and sweaters and some cute shoes, Sakura done packing and it was all in two big suit cases.

"Mom, I'm done!" Sakura yelled.

Sakura's mom ran up the stairs to her daughter's room and walked in the room.

"Look's like your all done packing" Sakura's mom said.

"Yep" Sakura answered.

"well ok, well I found you a place that's not to far from the school, it's a one bedroom apartment and I already rented it and I'll be sending you money every month and don't worry, I'll be paying the rent for you and I got a you an all realm computer so you can chat with friend back home" Sakura's mom explained.

"Aww, thanks mom" Sakura thanked her mom and hugged her.

"Well, let's go, I have to register you and help you unpack and get you some furniture for your apartment" Her mom said as she went and grabbed one of the big cases full of clothes.

"Ok" Sakura said as she grabbed the other case.

Sakura's mom opened a portal in Sakura's closet and they went in.

_**On earth……………**_

Sakura and her mom walked out the portal and they found them self in sakura's apartment.

"Wow…" Sakura sighed and she walked to her patio and walks out on the balcony and look at the Hokage Mountains.

"Isn't it beautiful" Sakura's mom whispered beside sakura looking at the mountains as well.

"Yeah…" Sakura breathed.

"Yeah" Sakura said as if she was saying "damn" At seeing a hot boy. IN the streets below there was a group of boy's walking and one was laughing which was the blond and they where all talking but the boy that caught her attention was the mysterious one with dark ebony locks and dark blue jeans with a chain attached with a grey t-shirt to finish the outfit.

Sakura continued to watch him as he and his friends turned the corner and out of her sight and then she heard her blabbering about something so she forced herself back to reality.

"…so with the money I send you, you'll need to but food and then use the rest for whatever, ok?" Her mom explained.

"Sure" Sakura said

"Ok, let's go register you in school and then you'll start school tomorrow, ok?" Sakura's mom stated.

"Uh-huh" Sakura said.

_**At school……………**_

"So you'll be registering your daughter, Sakura Haruno?" The lady named Shizune asked.

"That's right" Sakura's mom answered.

"Ok, I'll just need you to fill out these papers and then she will start tomorrow at 8:30 AM" Shizune explained as she handed the papers to Sakura's mom.

Sakura was walking down the hallways looking at everything, the posters on the wall's and lockers. Sakura continued to walk down the hallway just trying to get familiar with the school and then she heard laughing and talking. She stopped in the hallway and looked through the door on the inside and saw the same group of boys she saw earlier.

They where in a class room talking freely and sitting on random desks while talking. Sakura looked at the hot boy she saw earlier and saw that he was leaning against a desk looking so board. Sakura got the feeling that she was intruding on there private time and they haven't noticed her yet so she thought she should leave. Sakura started walking again.

Something caught the corner of sasuke's eye and he looked in the hallway and saw a girl with pink hair walking down the hall and he watched her for the whole 2 seconds he saw her.

"Hey Teme?!" The loud blond yelled while shaking a hand in front of sasuke's face.

"What loser?" Sasuke asked coolly.

"You where just staring at the door for a long time" Naruto said.

"Probably because he can't stand being here much longer and can't wait to leave" Shikamaru stated.

"Hn" Sasuke replied.

"YOU HEARTLESS ASSHOLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura heard someone yell down the hall behind her.

"Oh my…" Sakura sighed.

Sakura continued to walk down the hall to the front office was where her mom was waiting for her to return.

"Ready to go home?" Her mom asked.

"Yes" Sakura answered.

They both walked out the doors go home and then leave again to go get some furniture.

_**At home (after moving in the furniture and all that)……………**_

"Ok, sweetie im going to go now" Sakura's mom sighed.

"Ok mom, bye" Sakura said as she hugged her mom.

"Now, remember-" Sakura's mom was cut off by sakura.

"'don't use magic in front of non-magic beings', for the tenth billionth time, I know" Sakura mockingly and annoyed.

"Ok, ok, bye sweetie" Sakura's mom hugged her and then disappeared.

"Finally" Sakura breathed. Then sakura let out a big yawn.

"I'm tired, I guess I should go to bed" Sakura suggested to herself.

Sakura walked to her room and got a pair of bunny P.J's and changed into them and she crawled into her comfy bed and let out a content sigh. Tomorrow she started school and she might see that boy again. She couldn't wait. With one last sigh she fell asleep into a dreamless slumber.

_To be continued…_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX……..**_

OK here is my new story. COMPLICATED LOVE OF MAGIC. Ch.2 should be out soon. And I just wanted to try something different so TA-DA!!!!!!! Well I hope u liked it and plz tell me what u think…thanx so much XD


End file.
